Little Things Over Time
by Fire Sage
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Isaac and Dereks' relationship over time based on a prompt challenge I found on the internet.
1. Holding Hands

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Isaac would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified the night he met Derek.

It was a dark cold night, the kind of night that horror movies were made out of, complete with graveyard. But Isaac was never scared of the graveyard. Oddly enough he found it kind of…peaceful. It was always very quiet and still. Few tend to travel through a graveyard in the middle of the night, minus the stray cat or two that usually keep their distance.

As he works his eyes catch a glimpse of himself in the side mirror of the digger. He frowns and pokes gently at the bruise around his eye, still healing and still tender. His stomach quakes a little as he presses, feeling a little sick. Sick, because normal fathers don't just come up and hit their son. Sick, because normal sons that aren't so weak don't let them.

He tries not to think about it too much. Isaac doesn't want to get distracted. His father needs two more plots dug up tonight before he can go home, and if he wants to sleep in his bed tonight he'll get them done before then. He doesn't want to have to sleep in the freezer again.

In the distance Isaac hears a twig snap which catches his attention. At first he thinks it's one of the aforementioned cats but realizes the sound is too loud for just a cat. He then thinks its kids come to test their metal. But he doesn't hear the usual terrified laughter of kids skittering around the yard on a dare. So what was it?

The light of the digger falls on one of the headstones and a set of long fingers with sharp nails skirt back from the side. "What the hell?" Isaac asks, not sure what that was but damn sure it wasn't kids or a cat.

Before he can ponder more on whatever **_it_** is something is charging at him. He doesn't have time to get out of the digger before it's pushed and he's flung from the machine, falling into the new grave as glass from the windshield tumbles in after him.

He can hear something out there. Something…like an animal, like its digging for something. He slowly pulls himself up out of the 6 foot grave to take a peak and can indeed see something digging for something. Something _big_ is digging for something.

Isaac ducks back down into the hole and cowers, hoping it will go away. He looks up and sees there's no way out with the backhoe on top of him. He curses under his breath, rubbing his hand across his face in panic. His dad was going to kill him for this. There was no way he would believe that Isaac was attacked by a wild animal that toppled the digger like a toy. He would just think Isaac was an idiot and messed up, again. He almost hopes whatever is out there will get him just so his pain will at least have a _chance_ of being quick before he dies instead of what his father is going to do to him.

Suddenly, Isaac hears a loud roar cut through the night and the digger is being lifted up. He scurries back as far as he can into a corner thinking _'This is it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in a graveyard in a grave I dug myself.'_ If he had been thinking clearly he probably would have laughed at the irony.

He hears footsteps and then, standing at the edge of the grave silhouetted by moon light, stood a man little older than Isaac looking down at him with a smirk. "Need a hand?"

Isaac relaxes, realizing he's not going to die. At least not right now. He still has to go home later.

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

"I'm Derek." The other man says once Isaac is pulled free, standing beside him, their hands still clasped from where he had practically dragged the lankier male out with surprising strength.

"I-I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

"Glad to meet you Isaac." And for once, Isaac feels like someone means it.

Yes, the night Isaac met Derek he was terrified. He just wasn't scared of Derek.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	2. Doing Something Together

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

They probably shouldn't be doing this here. The chard skeleton of the Hale house wasn't exactly safe for this. But what else could they do? They needed some place they could be alone, where no one would hear them. They could get kind of loud during their sessions some times.

"Ah…Derek…" Isaac whines in protest, but the alpha will have none of it.

"Come on Isaac, is that all you got? Push harder." The low growl in Derek's voice as he demands for more from Isaac makes the teen shutter.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can!" A loud crack sounds as a floor board breaks under Isaac. "You're not trying."

"I am trying!" Isaac shouts in insistence, a defiant look on his face despite being on the ground and battered considerably. But it doesn't last long and that ever present streak of kicked dog syndrome shines through. "You're just stronger than me ok."

Derek huffs and offers his hand to Isaac to get him back up, but the other looks at it warily. The last time Derek had 'helped him up' during training he broke his forearm under the guise of a lesson. The injury had healed, as Derek anticipated. The mental damage he had not.

He hadn't understood at first. Both of his parents had broken several of his bones in training, on purpose too. It was the tough hand that taught the werewolf. He thought he was doing the right thing. But Derek has to try and remember that Isaac has only been a werewolf for a few weeks now. He's still learning what that means and is still very much a frighten kid who got his bones broken without purpose from someone who was supposed to protect him.

The alpha sees the tension coil into the beta's shoulders when he kneels down next to him. "Isaac, look at me." He tells him, not as demanding as he could be but not as gentle either, and blue eyes flitter over to him. "I know you're trying ok. But I also know that you're not trying hard enough. Yes, I'm stronger than you, but I know your holding yourself back. I'm your alpha and I know what you're capable of. That's why I push you because I know you can do better than this." Derek glances around the floor, shapeless forms mapped out in the dust where Isaac has landed on his back over and over again.

Isaac glances around too as if to survey the shapes. "I don't want to hurt you." He says quietly. Derek anticipated this. He knew that Isaac, werewolf powers or no, had a gentle sort of spirit. And there was nothing wrong with that, when they weren't fighting.

Derek scoffs readily and looms over the other man as he stands. "You're not gonna hurt me."

There's a challenge in Derek's voice, a prod as if he dares Isaac to hurt him. It's enough to get Isaac up and start fighting again.

The smile that lights up Isaac's face when Derek finally ends up on his back nearly rivals the early morning sun that's starting to rise.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	3. Shopping

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Beacon Hills had several thrift store, most of which had become acquainted with Derek Hale over the past year. He was there once every few weeks shopping for clothes, and all though no one ever really talked to him many of the clerks thought it was strange that someone like him would be coming in shopping for thrift store shirts in bulk.

Derek didn't really see the point in going to malls or department stores to shop for new clothing these days. Most of his attire got ripped, torn, stained, and more or less destroyed on a regular basis so spending the ridiculous amount of money that most people his age spent on new clothing seemed…well ridiculous to him.

Besides, jeans from the thrift store were jeans you didn't have to break in. Win-win.

"Isaac, did you find anything?" He calls out into the store. The other wolf had followed him to the store all though he wasn't quite as much in need of clothing as Derek.

"What about this?"

Derek looks up from his inspection of the clothing racks to see the other male gesturing at a large, worn leather couch in the middle of the store. "Why would we need that?"

Isaac's posture suddenly turns deflates, rubbing his neck and kicking the carpet with his toe, at the thought of explaining his reasoning. The smell of ridicule thick on his skin. "I don't know. It…it might be nice for when people come over. Like Erica and Boyd? The place is kind of…empty."

The alpha's brow furrowed in a curious sort of way at his beta, the expression clear that he had never thought about it.

The thought of a couch for when people come over seemed foreign to him now. He had done without for these past months that he forgot what 'normal' people thought were 'necessities'.

When the county had taken the scattered remains of the Hale house back, Derek had had no choice but to move. The wolf in him had told him to fight, to stand his ground for his territory. The human side of him realized that was unpractical. He can't protect and train his pack from jail if he got arrested for serial trespassing or fighting the cop that tried to detain him. And with the new threat coming in, the Alpha Pack that's already given their warning of arrival literally at Derek's door, he'll need to be ready with a much better fortress than the shell his old home could insure. So he moved into the loft.

He had thought, at the time, that Isaac might appreciate the open feeling of the space but would later question why he just assumed Isaac would move into the place with him. Sure, Isaac stayed with him a lot since his father died (what with him being sort of homeless with a home) but he hadn't asked and neither had Isaac to come with him. And yet, somehow, he just ended up there with Derek, taking up a limited portion of space like he was scared to over stay his welcome. Like he was a guest there.

"Go see if they deliver. There's no way I can get it home with my car." He orders, but likes to think he asked, before picking out some more shirts to replace their blood stained comrades. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the slow smile bloom across Isaac's face before he scurries off to do as requested, as if he's scared Derek would change his mind if he waited too long.

Once the clothes and couch are purchased and they are back in the Camaro Derek tells Isaac that they should maybe just think about renting a truck so they can move Isaac's stuff from his old home in too.

He's never seen someone so shocked and excited at the same time in his entire life.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	4. Cooking

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Isaac had been meaning to take the kitchen in the loft for a test run since they moved in but hadn't found the time. Today though was one of the rare days that the stars aligned and he didn't have lacrosse practice, or a bunch of homework to complete, or mandatory training with Derek (now that it was just the two of them with Erica and Boyd missing he focused all his attention on the younger man to get him fighting ready for the Alphas), so he decided to cook for a change.

The Hale house had no kitchen (well, it did but it didn't work what with it being a burnt husk and all) and neither did the train-depot. So the loft's modest kitchen was a significant upgrade in comparison; what with its cabinets for food storage, sink with running water, an actual working fridge, and a gas stove.

On his way home from school he stopped off at all the local supermarket to pick up all the ingredients before he biked back to the loft.

It doesn't take long for him to fall into the rhythm of the motions. The even tempo of the knife meeting the cutting board is a soothing feeling he has surprisingly missed.

"What are you making?"

Isaac's even cutting falters as he flinches in surprise, almost cutting through his own hand instead of the tomato, as he looks up at Derek hovering in the doorway.

"I…I was just cooking some food."

"I can see that. That's why I didn't ask what you were doing. I asked what you were making." Derek repeats and Isaac's left cheek flinches as it's prone to do when he feels berated or scolded.

"Spaghetti Bolognese," He answers. "It's Italian."

Isaac mentally flinches after he says that last bit. Of course Derek would know it was Italian. It's spaghetti for god sakes.

He almost expects the other man to yell at him or give some cheeky remark about if he thought Derek was an idiot but instead the other man just arches a brow and asks, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Cooking was one of my chores back when my dad was alive." He replies as he goes back to dicing tomatoes for the sauce as the alpha comes into the kitchen fully. "I picked up on it from my mom. She used to show me." A small smile spreads across Isaac's face as he tells Derek this, a warm feeling creeping inside him at the thought of his mother.

His brother and father called him a 'mama's boy', but he didn't care. He loved spending the afternoon by his mother's knees helping her cook meals for their family. And if he was good (like if he measured the flour for cakes out right) he would get a treat (like skimming the sides of the bowl). But as time passed, and his mother got sick, she lacked the strength most days to cook food for her family. So Isaac did it for her. It was her turn to sit on the stool in the kitchen and patiently wait for him to need her to do something while he did the bulk of the work. He knew she wasn't happy about it, putting that burden on him, but he didn't mind.

When she finally passed it was unspoken that he would be the one to do the cooking. Then it became the cleaning, and the washing after Camden left, and then making sure he bills got paid when his father was too drunk to do them, until there was nothing left for his father to do but find faults in his work and punish him for each slight.

Isaac thought sometimes that the cancer hadn't just spread into his mother's body but his father's as well. Like it was the cancer that turned him from the loving, caring parent he had been into the monster that locked him up in freezers and never touched him unless it was with his fist.

"Isaac….?"

Isaac's head darts up and his blue-grey eyes lock with Derek's yellow-green that have a concerned expression fixed on the beta.

"Sorry! Must have spaced out," He replies quickly, quicker to paste on a smile and get back to cooking. "Do you want some? I made enough for two plus left overs." He doesn't look at Derek when he asks, using the scape goat of adding the tomatoes to the sauce and stirring to not have to face his inevitable rejection.

"Sure."

The teen stops stirring and turns half way around to catch Derek's back just as he's leaving. But he had heard it. He had heard him say yes.

Isaac feels warmth bloom in his chest as Derek complements his cooking, surprised that he likes it. At first he thinks Derek is only saying it to be polite, but the fact that there are no left overs for tomorrow seems to be proof enough.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	5. Cuddling

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

When Isaac leaps out of the cold tub of ice water Derek is concerned.

Yes, what he said was concerning, and he'll worry about that in a minute. But right now though he's concerned about Isaac, the beta in front of him.

His skin had always been rather pale, but now it's just transparent. The blue in his veins and twinge around his lips and eyes remains stark against his skin, his natural color seeming unable to return as he shakes beneath the blanket given to him. He looks more like a drowned kitten than a werewolf Derek thinks; helpless, wet, and quivering.

Stiles says something snarky about the internet, but Derek isn't listening. He must take his lack of attention as indifference as he stalks off with Scott to research. Now it's just Derek, Isaac, and Denton.

"Would you like another blanket Isaac?" The druid veterinarian asks in that calming, yet authoritative tone he has.

The teen seems to want to answer, but the force of the ice water seems to settle in his bones completely and he can't seem to form words with his chattering teeth, so he just shakes his head.

Denton, as always, seems to not approve of the choice but accepts that its Isaac's to make. He makes some excuse of needing to get some work done in order to leave, but before he does his eyes catch Derek's.

_'You need to take care of him'_ He says without saying, but Derek understands.

His betas are missing. The last one almost sacrificed himself in order to find them. As their Alpha it's his responsibility to care for them and protect them. But Denton won't tell him how to do it. As always he leaves the choice to him and leaves.

Then it was just the two of them.

Isaac seems startled when Derek settles onto the metal examine table next to him, arm draped around his trembling shoulders.

"D-D-D-Derek?" The beta seems confused as to why Derek is holding him, seems to want to put up a fight probably for some stupid reason like he'll get Derek's clothes wet, but his protest is silenced when the alpha tightens his hold.

"Don't talk. You'll waste more heat." He orders, like it's some sage advice and that it's completely natural for him to hold Isaac like this.

After a few minutes Isaac's body seems to have absorbed enough of the other werewolf's furnace like heat as he stops shaking. But, just to be safe, Derek holds him a little longer. Only just to be sure.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	6. In battle side by side

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_****-Yes, I am aware I could have picked a better battle. Don't judge me._**

* * *

Derek insists that he not come, that he stay behind with Peter and Stiles, but he refuses to be babysat.

Boyd and Erica were somewhere. Somewhere he had been and had escaped. He felt responsible, like he had abandoned them there in order to save himself. He _had_ to help them.

He wanders around trying to pick up Derek's scent in the air; his sense doubly heightened by the full moon, and tries to remember how to track like Derek taught him. Finally, he catches something. It's not Derek but…it's sort of like Derek. It kind of reminds him of what Derek would smell like if he were a girl (not…that…he's thought about that or anything). He chases the smell until he's leaping into a clearing where a terrified human has set up a pop-tent and a fully formed werewolf girl.

She's not Erica, but she smells like pack. He thinks that's weird, but is more concerned with the challenge she's presenting to him. Good. The full moon always made him itch for a fight.

The girl charges but he takes her down easily. However, she gets back up just as fast and his surprise leaves him open to an attack that sends him flying into a tree. But he gets back up and is about to wolf out himself when Scott soars into the clearing and double kicks the girl to the ground. Frickin' show off.

Derek then appears. The she-wolf roars at him but Derek roars back with all the force of his Alpha will and she backs down before taking off. But Derek is hot on her heels. And Isaac is right after him.

They chase her, but she's very fast. Even with the advantage of his long legs he still has trouble keeping up with her.

He makes a 'hail mary' attempt to catch her with a pounce and is surprised when it works and they tumble to the ground. They struggle, but even with her rabid strength and gnashing teeth Isaac is able to roll on top of her and hold her down. He raises one clawed hand to slash her throat, prepared to destroy this threat to Derek and his pack.

"Isaac don't!" Derek cries. And his distraction earns Isaac a slash to the neck.

Isaac falls off of her, holding his neck, and she tries to mount him in return; her claws digging into him until she's literally throw off of him, giving her a rough head start into the night.

Derek see her go but kneels next to his beta instead. He to moves Isaac's hand to check his wound and he thinks he hears him breathe a sigh of relief when he sees that it's not so bad and it's attempting to heal.

"Derek, why did you stop me?!"

"She's my sister."

Isaac's eyes widen as Derek stands from the ground. A sister? He had another sister? Why hadn't he told Isaac about that?

The Alpha comes back over to his beta, brushing off his scarf that had fallen in the fight and returning it to him. "I know you have questions. But right now, all you need to know is that she and Boyd are dangerous and need to be stopped." He tells him and hands the scarf back to Isaac as he too stands. "Keep that covered."

Isaac takes his scarf back and does what Derek asks while he ignores what he thinks might be a blush coming up to his face.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	7. Hanging out with friends

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_****-Erica isn't dead. Erica is not dead.  
_**

* * *

Derek thinks he's going to throw up.

And it has nothing to do with the beer he's drinking or the greasy pizza he's been forced to consume because it's the only thing here. He's going to throw up because of this stupid party.

He had actually been surprised that Stiles had invited him to his birthday, saying, "No, dude! You have to come! It's a pack only party, so you have to come. Don't be such a sour wolf!"

Derek had almost yelled at him for saying words he didn't understand again, but let the pack slip slide and agrees to come to the party.

Later, he would find out, that it would have been a little hard to not come to the party since the party was at _his_ house. He still very confused and angry as to how that happened, he suspects something to do with Erica and Stiles's snickering after he said yes (it was stupid of him not to get suspicious after that), but by the time it has already happened it's too late to stop it.

He may be a morose, bad tempered, hermit but he wasn't so much of a jack-ass as to stop a birthday party just because it was an inconvenience to him.

Besides he could appreciate that everyone needed to let off a little steam in a positive way. There has been a lot going on, more to come, and it was nice to forget everything if only for a few hours. The world could wait for just one night.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and even Cora are all huddled around the lone sofa in the loft, scattered amongst the cushions and the floor and anywhere else they can attempt to sit comfortably but still together. Derek sits in his desk chair, near the group but still far enough away to be outside, watching them laugh and joke and carry on like hooligans. He thinks he even sees Cora crack a smile. It's nice to see her happy after all this time.

After all the greasy pizza is consumed Stiles asks for his presents like a king demanding tribute. When asked where Derek's gift to Stiles's is he looks at the group with a quizzical look before surveying his loft to remind them that _this_ was his gift. Scott gets him a new video game. Allison and Lydia split the cost of a stick for lacrosse. Boyd gets him a gift card to an electronic store. Isaac gets him a bag of candy. Cora gets him nothing, but at least apologizes half-heartedly with an 'I was locked in a bank safe for 3 months, but Happy Birthday'. And Erica, god both bless and damn Erica, she got him a handle of vodka for his birthday.

Derek took that as his cue to leave.

So he snuck off with the six pack he bought yesterday, not dumb enough to leave _his_ alcohol unattended around them, and head upstairs.

He can already hear them all getting louder, drunk off the excitement than the actual liquor for now, and he guzzles almost half his beer before he hangs his head to try an tune them out.

"Hey," Derek looks up seeing Isaac in the doorway, the light from the other room silhouetting his figure while the soft light of the moon brightened his eyes.

"Hey," He returns, surprised when Isaac comes in and sits next to him. "Shouldn't you be downstairs with your friends?"

Isaac chuckles a little. "They're your friends too." He reminds him because sometimes Derek forgets that they really _are _his friends too. "Besides, it's getting kind of loud down there."

Derek scoffs. Loud was an understatement. He rolls his shoulders and leans back on his bed one arm, handing Isaac a beer with the other.

The beta looks surprised, but Derek shrugs it off and tells him, "Don't tell anyone I shared with you," before sipping his own.

* * *

_This is one of 30 prompts I found. Interested in seeming more? Please let me know._

_Reviews and Feedback in general is always welcome!_


	8. Spooning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

He's warm. Like…really warm. Like straddling the line of comfortably and uncomfortably warm. And his window faces west, so how is there sun in his face….

Isaac opens his eyes and squints at the bright light coming through the window and is suddenly very thankful that his normal room doesn't have this problem. But where does that leave him again?

He tries to look around but realizes that something is holding him down. Thinking that it's Stiles or Scott, who he's reluctantly discovered are serial cuddlers, who might have snuck into bed with him from the party last night he looks back over his shoulder prepared to nudge either of them awake and off of him.

But it's not Stiles, nor is it Scott. It's Derek. _Derek_ is the one curled up behind him.

His brain racks quickly for an explanation and he remembers being upstairs in Derek's room with him, talking and working through his six pack of beer, when the noise had tapered off to eventually nothing. Derek, in his typical concern conflicting with bravado, asked "Do you think they're dead?"

Isaac had laughed a little and said he'd go see. When he gets down the spiral stairs he saw the living room is practically empty. Scott and Alison are gone (judging by the lingering scent of arouse in the air they had left not long ago to find a nice quite place to screw). Boyd and Erica had probably done the same, but Isaac is a little miffed that she just left them there with her dumb idea and no supervision. He guessed Lydia took Stiles home since last he checked she announced she would not be drinking, thanks to some secret horror story she had involving vodka and a hammock_. 'Good luck to her'_ He thought, because Stiles had been three sheets into the wind when he left and probably hadn't stop drinking after that. Cora is asleep on the couch. He's not sure if she had been drinking but he does know that that is her bed for now until Derek can find her more suitable arrangements. Isaac assumes that he'll be asking him to give up his room soon. Figures.

The teen spots the over half empty handle of vodka on the floor by the couch and examines it briefly. He's a little impressed they got more than half way. Even with 5, possibly 6, people they were all mostly inexperienced drinkers and judging by the label this was a pretty high proof.

He sniffs it but automatically he recoils in distaste. It smells like lighter fluid. He remembers when his dad would drink but he usually drank bourbon and had the 'decency' to drink higher grade stuff than this obviously bottle shelf present. He had tried it once when his dad was gone and he was home alone. It hadn't been so bad.

Isaac saw that there is some half empty juice on the floor by some disarrayed cups. He's a little irritated to find that it's his orange juice. Rude bastards had been making screw drivers with _his_ orange juice, and didn't even offer him one!

Irritated, he was about to throw the juice away (because he's not sure what they've done to it) and stash the vodka in the kitchen when he gets an idea.

"What's that?" Derek asks when Isaac comes back upstairs with the juice, the vodka, and two cups.

"They're all gone. Figured since we didn't get any….-"There's a reason for that. Put it back down stairs." The Alpha interrupted in a strict manner, but Isaac moaned.

"Come on Derek! Live a little." He had told him and he had been surprised that that was virtually all it took to get him to listen.

Derek had argued that you shouldn't mix liquor and beer. Isaac tells him that's a myth. He knows. He had seen his dad mix them enough to know that they don't make you sick (it just made him violent, but that was most alcohol).

Isaac asked if werewolves can even get drunk. Derek said yes, it just takes quite a bit. Something about consuming enough depressant to depress their healing abilities or whatever.

Derek practically choked at the first sip of screw driver. Isaac asked if he added too much and Derek tells him no that this vodka is just shit. He said he'll have to show them how to pick out good liquor when they're older and, somehow, Isaac hears 'him' instead of 'them'.

The scene is the same before they had the vodka, except you know…with vodka, and Isaac can't remember when he fell asleep but…here he is.

The Beta tries to dislodge himself carefully and silently from the Alpha but he should have known that was futile before he started.

Derek stirs at the slightest movement and moans in annoyance at being woken up. "What is it?" He growls and Isaac freezes, fearing that he's going to incur the other's wrath if he even blinks.

"I….uh….I have to go to the bathroom." Isaac lies, and can feel his heart hammer in his chest in fear of being caught, Derek, and waking up next to him.

The other werewolf lifts his head to squint angrily at him before muttering as he heavily flops over on his other side, seeming to go back to sleep.

Isaac sits there for another minute, still scared to move, before he realizes he's free to go and blots.

He dashes for the bathroom, prepared to hide in there for a minute to not be thought of as a liar, and grasps the sink rim once he turns the water on.

Why won't his heart stop racing? He got away. And Derek didn't seem angry (except for being woken up). He shouldn't be afraid.

Isaac splashes cold water on his face, scrubs the beads of water into his pores, then looks up into the mirror. His face is red and not just from the scrubbing. His whole body feels almost uncomfortably hot again and he thinks back to when Derek was holding him. His heart rate kicks up again, and he swears he'll never drink again.

* * *

_Getting closer to more...exciting material! Please let me know if you want to see more._

_Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_


	9. Watching a Movie

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Erica's parents had gotten a new TV. So, by default and a little petty thievery, they had a new TV. It wasn't like a plasma flat screen or anything, but it worked and the picture quality was good and it was able to hook up to the Blu-ray/DVD player Isaac had splurged some of his inheritance money on.

Derek hadn't been thrilled about that, scolding him for spending the money from the liquidation of his former family home and business and his father's life insurance policy on stupid things when he could save it for college or something. He had been surprised in two ways by that. One, he had never thought Derek would want him to leave. Two, he…had never thought Derek would want him to leave. But Isaac reasoned that even if he spent a tenth of the money in his trust before graduation he would still have enough to pay for a four year college when the time came. Derek had conceded, and by conceded he means he didn't make him take the Blu-ray player back, but urged him not to go out and buy any quote 'stupid purchases' without consulting him first. Isaac figured he knew how to manage money since he had never seen Derek work and assumed he lived off of the inheritance money from his own family's estate.

Death and funding aside, the ritual of movie night once a week had fallen in rather unexpectedly but stuck just as quickly. Every Wednesday night, full moon notwithstanding, Erica and Boyd waltzed into the place like they owned it (well…Erica did) and announced what movie they would be watching that evening (well…Erica did). Then the pack, now the 5 of them with Cora around, would all gather on or around the couch and watch whatever movie had been selected and eat popcorn or pizza or some other unhealthy food and pretend to be regular young adults for an hour or two every Wednesday night.

"Which one of you fatties ate all the popcorn?!" Erica shouts when she reaches across Isaac's lap into Boyd for the popcorn bowl and finds nothing but kernels and crumbs.

"That would be me." Isaac says with a lift of his hand and corner of his smile.

"Gah! How are you the skinniest of us all and still eat twice as much?!"

"I'm not skinny. I'm lean." Isaac corrects and crosses his arms. He does not pout. Men don't pout.

"Which is a nice way of saying your skinny." She retorts, poking his ribs through the ineffective shield his arms make.

"Erica, stop picking on Isaac."

The betas immediately stop fidgeting with each other at the command of their Alpha. Well, Isaac stops. Erica refuses to go quietly.

"I'm gonna go make some more popcorn." She says, really to no one, and pauses the movie before using Derek's and Isaac's knees to stand up and head for the kitchen.

Cora gets up too to presumably to use the bathroom. Boyd follows Erica, not surprisingly, for one reason or another.

Now Derek and Isaac are alone.

Without the shield of Erica's body between them, Isaac is very aware of Derek sitting next to him. He starts to fidget. His brain frantically tries to think of a plausible excuse to leave the room.

"Something wrong Isaac."

The blue eyed beta snaps his attention to the Alpha who is looking at him incredulously.

"No I just-"Don't lie Isaac." Derek cuts in before Isaac can even think to. "You've been like this for a week now." He adds and Isaac bows his head. He hadn't thought Derek had noticed that he had been sort of avoiding him. Side stepping the others path whenever he could, staying later at practice to help pick up and not have to come home, tense and shifty when he couldn't avoid it. "Is this about the other night? Stiles's party?"

Isaac flinches a little but tries to hide it by scratching his head. He should have known that he couldn't hide anything from Derek. Derek was very perceptive, a lot more so than people gave him credit for. It wouldn't have been hard for him to put two and two together and now Isaac feels stupid for trying.

He was just…embarrassed. He didn't know if Derek would be ok with him sleeping in his bed or comfortable with the position they had woken up in, even though it seemed he was the instigator. He also was exactly sure how to handle how he had handle it when he woke up beside Derek, heart racing from more than just what he recognized was fear.

"Well I…-"You know that that's completely normal right? Wolves in packs often sleep together to provide warmth and protection from pack members they trust. Not to mention we'd been drinking. It's not that weird."

Isaac pops his head up a little to look at Derek curiously. "Oh? I didn't know."

"If you're still uncomfortable I promise it will never happen again."

"No! It's not-" Isaac starts quick but cuts himself off because he doesn't want to give off the wrong impression in his enthusiasm. "I just didn't think about it that way. I thought you'd be mad at me."

"If I was mad at you Isaac, you would have known it." Derek tells him with a soft, secret smile that Isaac likes to think only he gets to see.

And Isaac returns it, seeing that Derek isn't mad and basically just told him he trust Isaac in a circumvented fashion.

"Popcorn 's done!" Erica yells, holding the bowl over her head like a trophy worthy of presentation. The pack returns to their original seat; Cora and Boyd on the floor while Erica sits between Derek and Isaac as the movie plays. "None for you!" Erica scolds and smack Isaac's hand when he reaches into the bowl. "You ate all of it the last time!"

"Erica share," Derek orders, not taking his eyes off the screen as the giant crocodile flips the boat the characters are in a picks them off one by one.

Erica sneers and makes no effort to hide her grumbling as she hands the bowl over. "Bloody favorite…." She mutters around a mouth full of buttery fluffs and Isaac makes no effort to hide his superior smirk.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Please, please, please let me know if you guys are still enjoying these or if there is anything you want to see specifically. _

_Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_


	10. Moving

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

"Sorry I got you kicked out of your room." Cora apologies but makes no attempt to get up from her perch on the bed.

"That's ok. I figured it would happen sooner or later. You're a girl. You need privacy." Isaac tells her. He had known this was coming so it wasn't a shock when Derek asked him to move out his stuff yesterday morning.

"And you don't?"

"Not as much." He laughs as he throws the last of his things in a box. He doesn't have much but moving it will be easier if it's not done in arm loads.

"So where's all this stuff gonna go?" Cora asks, looking at the other box, top heavy laundry basket, and duffle bag.

"Derek said I could keep some of this in his room until I can get another dresser." He kicks the hamper a little and pats the duffle bag to emphasis what is going. "The rest of it will stay in boxes til then."

"_Derek_ is letting you keep your stuff in his room?"

Isaac stops packing to look over at Cora curiously. "Yeah, why?" He asks, not understanding what the big deal is or why something as simple as moving a few of his things into Derek's room temporarily would warrant such an expression.

"No reason." She says quickly and flitters off the bed gracefully and out the room.

Isaac furrows his brows at her as she leaves, confused even more so now by her cryptic nature.

"Hey, you need a hand with that?"

Isaac flinches a little as Derek's sudden appearance knocks him out of his thoughts. "No I got it. Thanks though." Derek nods once and pushes off the door jab.

"I cleared out some space on the floor of the closet for you to put your stuff. If you need more room let me know." He says and Isaac hears the hard sound of his boots as he leaves echoing through the hall.

* * *

_Short chapter is short._

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Please, please, please let me know what you think. __Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_


	11. Fears

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Isaac thinks that if he plays it cool he can sneak into the loft, get some stuff, and get out to go back to school before Derek or Cora see him. He just needs to stay cool, make it quick, and get out of there.

"Isaac,"

The teen skids to a stop as he notices the Alpha draped across the couch he sleeps on. He wants to ask him what he is doing when he notices. Derek looks worn out, beat up, he smells like sweat and adrenaline, and Isaac is sure he smells blood too, but can't tell from where.

"What happened here?"

"Don't worry about it." Derek groans as he sits up. Isaac can tell it takes some effort, just like it takes him some effort to not limp when he walks over to his desk. "Scott called me." He says and Isaac tenses. "He told me about today, with Allison."

The look in Derek's eyes when he looks over his shoulder at him is not one of angry or disappointment, like Isaac expected, but one that demands an explanation. Isaac sighs and pushes his curls back.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"I know you didn't, but it happened." Derek interrupts. Apparently he doesn't want an explanation like Isaac thought. He steals himself for the predicted verbal or physical assault, but is surprised again when Derek keeps talking. "I know it's not your fault Isaac, getting locked in the closet or….otherwise. But you can't let your fears control you, especially with how you are now. If you can't get over it, find a better anchor. Don't let it happen again." The older man turns around, perching himself on the edge of the table, now that he's finished. He looks at Isaac with a cool green hazel stare, not angry or disappointed or really anything. Indifferent, Isaac thinks.

"Ok…." He mutters and that must have been all Derek wanted because he nods once. "Derek?" Isaac calls before he can move and Derek looks back at him. "Do you think I'll ever get over it?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly after a moment. Another long beat passes before Derek says, "I got stung by a swarm of yellow jackets when I was six and I still haven't gotten over that."

"Seriously?" Isaac laughs once and perks up his head, no longer tucking it into his shoulders.

"Yep," Derek says, "So just as a heads up: if we ever encounter a giant hornet, yellow jacket beast or something that can turn _into_ a swarm of hornets or yellow jacket, I'm tripping you and running away."

Isaac laughs again, really this time if only slightly. "Ok," He says and Derek nods once again, as if to confirm this ridiculous hypothetical arrangement they've made, and walks past him.

When he does he claps Isaac on the shoulder, squeezing it gentle before letting go, as if to tell him it's ok. The warm touch lingers and Isaac's own hand comes up to cover the spot just as the feeling lingers, a surrogate to keep it there. Later that night, laying on his couch, Isaac thinks about his anchor and all he can think about is Derek.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Please, please, please let me know what you think. __Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_


	12. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

A chorus of soft grunts and pants echoes through the loft quiet as Derek works through the motion of his typical calisthenics routine. It's a standard ritual that he performs almost every day, without fail, and has it memorized to the point he could do it in his sleep.

The heavy thud that sounds when Derek drops down from the pull up bar echoes too. He glances at the bar, seeming to consider another set, but nods as if to say to himself 'that's enough' and wipes the sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt.

After he does though, he grimaces. Now that he's not in the moment he takes notice that he is fairly sweat and gross and decides that a shower is in order before he does anything else (probably read. He likes to read and relax after a workout).

He winds up the stairs to the second floor where his room is. Cora is out, doing…Cora things with Boyd and Erica, so he doesn't feel ashamed when he takes off his shirt halfway down the hall and throws it into his room before entering. Derek halts in the doorway, however, as he's greeted by the long, strong, pale expanse of back.

"Oh hey," Isaac says as he turns half way around and throws on his shirt.

"Hey," Derek greets in his normal gruff demeanor, now no longer distracted by Isaac's back and skin. "You headin' out?"

"Y-Yeah, I was…gonna go hand out with Scott and Stiles." Derek can tell that the last bit is added as a second thought. He can tell by the shifting of his eyes and picking at the hem of his shirt sleeves that he's worried Derek won't approve. That he'll be angry that his Beta is socializing with another wolf outside of the pack. He's not though. He's never begrudged Scott his decision not to join the pack, despite what others think. It was Scott's decision to make and if he made it despite Derek's (loud) opinion on the subject (strictly for the others safety of course) then so be it. If Scott changed his mind, he's welcome to join the pack; with only minimal hazing on the part of the others he's sure. If not, then Derek isn't worried that Isaac will leave to be an Omega with McCall. He knows what will happen to him without the strength and security of a pack. And he knows where his pack and home is.

"Give them my best then." Derek tells him as he walks further into the room so it doesn't look like he's brigading the exit.

Isaac smiles, seeing that he's not in trouble or that Derek isn't angry with him. "Ok. I will." He tells him and claps Derek on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he passes.

Derek goes ridged but then untenses when the other leaves. He probably should have come up with a better excuse for why he did that to Isaac so often then 'pack members use touch to signify bound'. Now he's worried that Isaac has caught up on it and will be touching him more often. Or worse, he'll catch on.

Thankfully, Isaac is still learning. So he believes the lies, or rather fibs, Derek tells him to alleviate suspicion. Like how it wasn't a big deal for him to be living with him, or that he was now allowed to share a part of his room, or that it was normal for them to sleep curled up together because it was strictly for the basis of warmth and pack strength.

Yeah….that was it….

He feels horrible about it, using his position and knowledge as both the Alpha and more experienced werewolf to take advantage of Isaac's trust but…he's selfish.

The way Isaac looks at him, with that bright smile and shining eyes like _he_ has all the answers and is finally doing something right, is something that he craves. And, if he were being honest with himself, it's not just that feeling Isaac gives him that he craves.

Derek shakes his head, as if he can literally discard the thoughts with the motion, and pulls out a fresh shirt from his drawer.

"Isaac!" He bellows and hears the boy bound back up the stairs on long legs, several steps at a time.

"Yeah?" The teen asks as he peaks his head in from around the door.

"Have you been wearing my clothes?"

Derek holds up the shirt in question that so obviously smells like Isaac. It had been refolded and shoved back into the drawer carefully in order to deter suspicion of it being moved. But Derek can smell it. The Beta's scent is all over the garment and probably others since it's been put back.

"Um…no. I picked that shirt up by accident yesterday thinking it was mine." Isaac says, rubbing the back of his neck to let Derek suspect that it's not the whole truth but truth enough. "I only wore it for like a second it still should be-"It's fine. I was just wondering." Derek cuts in.

The other male nods and makes some sort of gesture signifying that he's going to go and Derek nods.

When he hears the front door of the loft slide closed Derek looks at the olive shirt in hand and wonders what to do with it. Tentatively he lifts to his nose and smells, picturing Isaac in it and thinking that he'd look good in green but even better in _his_ green shirt. His wolf growls possessively in approval and Derek drops the shirt to the floor and riffles out a new one.

He ends up washing all the shirts in the drawer along with the olive shirt. As suspected they all reek of Isaac and Derek can't handle his clothes smelling like the Beta.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Please, please, please let me know what you think. __Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_

**_*-Fun facts about wolves (because some people were confused): Though wolves are a pack, 'grouping' species by nature the idea of personal space is still very defined in a pack. Getting too close to another wolf in the pack, if unwarranted, may be considered a hostel gesture and thereby instigating conflict between the members. Traditional instances of touch are usually reserved for communication, grooming, and conservation of heat in cold months than actual affection. This rule has one exception where in 'courting' wolves touch frequently before becoming mates (and wolves mate for life)._**

**_Also-in a den the Alpha male or female is typically always give a selected, 'prime real estate' spot in the den that is off limits to the other members. Except, of course, for the Alpha's mate (and eventual pups before they become full members_)**


	13. They talk about the other to someone els

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Derek spends the rest of the afternoon reading by the big widows in the loft. Around late afternoon the front door opens and Peter saunters in, like he owns the place.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snaps, but doesn't look up from his book.

"Do I need a _reason_ to see my favorite nephew?" Peter asks in that snide manner he has. "Where's Isaac?"

"How should I know?" Derek asks and flips the page of his book even though he's not finished with it to let Peter know he's ignoring him. He thinks it's odd that Peter asks about Isaac and not Cora, his _niece_. But then again, Derek has never understood Peter. Not truly. He has his own motives and means for doing things that only he knew the cause for.

"Because you normally know where he is." Peter says, running his fingers across Derek's desk just to piss him off and he doesn't want to admit it works.

The Alpha huffs through his nose and bites, "He's with Scott and Stiles" hoping that will send him on his way

"And you're ok with that?"

Apparently it doesn't.

"I take it you have an opinion on the subject." Derek states, not asks, because it's obvious he does and closes his book with a bored expression at him.

Peter shrugs as if it's none of his business (because it's not) but still tells him, "I just wouldn't want my Beta hanging around with an Omega, that's all."

"Well, he's not _your_ Beta. He's mine." The look on Peter's face when he says that lets him know that perhaps he should have chosen better wording. "Besides Isaac isn't my property. He can do what he wants. I won't force him." Derek adds and reopens his book, nonverbally telling him that he's done with this conversation.

But Peter doesn't seem to care because he keeps talking. "So if he wants to leave you'll just let him?"

"That won't happen." Derek may almost rip out a page when he flips to the next one. He hasn't read either but needs a distraction from his uncle.

"Almost happened once before," Peter reminds him and Derek snaps his gaze up to him again. The older man smirks, now that he's gotten what he wants. "And Scott may not want to admit it but he's deceptively charming and convincing to wayward souls."

"That _won't_ happen." Derek insists, feeling his eyes bleed to red, but the other wolf just smirks wider.

"So you've said," Peter says, almost ominously, before shrugging. "Well if no one is here I'll be off then. Give my best to Cora, and your Beta if he comes home."

And just like that he's gone again. Derek stares at the door for a moment before down casting his eyes towards the floor, thinking.

He then whips out his phone and texts Isaac. _:I'm ordering Thai for dinner. What do you want?:_

* * *

"What are you smiling about?"

"What? Nothing," Isaac says, blacking out his phone screen from Stiles's prying eyes.

"Uh hn…I beat your talking to some girl!" Scott crows elbowing him in the arm.

"I am not!" Isaac says, shifting away from him.

"Some guy then?" Stiles asks and Isaac's face goes sheet white.

"W-What?" He stammers but Stiles just 'whoops' triumphantly.

"See! I knew it! Who are you talking to?"

"Hang on! What makes you think I'm talking to some _guy_? Or anyone for that matter?!"

"Danny told us that you bat for his team a while ago." Stiles tells him nonchalantly. "And you got that stupid look on your face Scott gets when he thinks of Allison."

"I do not!" The other werewolf defends but Stiles just looks at him and says,

"Allison." The look on Scott's face is borderline comical, the corners of his mouth curling into a slow grin and a dreamy eyed look coming to his face. "See, that face. So who is it?"

"N-no one," Isaac stammers.

"Is it Danny?"

"No,"

"Is it Greenburg?"

"No!"

"Is it Jackson?"

"No,"

"Dude, Jackson's not gay." Scott pipes in, now out of his 'Allison' haze.

"I don't know man. That hair, those clothes, the need to constantly overachieve to compensate for something, sounds like a closet case to me." Stiles says with a shrug.

The two go back and forth arguing about how nice clothes and good hair didn't automatically make someone gay and Stiles's insistence that Jackson has checked him out in the locker room before, eventually concedes to 'ok, maybe he bats for both teams', but Isaac tunes them out.

He looks at his phone again and feels that wistful expression return to his face as he thinks of Derek, knowing full well that he doesn't like Thai food but Isaac does, feeling the corners of his mouth tug similar to how Scott's did. He squashes it though, quickly, suddenly very alarmed in his realization that he has feelings for his Alpha. _Derek_. He has feelings for Derek Hale.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Please, please, please let me know what you think. __Reviews and Feedback in general are always welcome!_


	14. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_A/N: I got inspired so lucky for you guys you got DOUBLE CHAPTER POST THIS WEEK! Whhhhhaaattt?! Ok I'll stop now._**

* * *

The next couple of weeks dealing with Derek are very confusing for Isaac.

And not because of his feelings like everyone would assume. He knew he was gay, or at least bisexual for only some girls and mostly gay, so the realization that he had feelings for a man didn't bother him. It didn't even bother him that he had feelings for Derek. Realizing it had been like finding an old trinket or photograph that brings on a certain memory and think 'oh, there you are' as if you hadn't been looking for it and had at the same time.

The difficulty comes from just Derek himself. He's been acting odd lately and Isaac can't figure out why.

He just does so many things that contradict each other, like buying the Thai food and talking to him about his day over it only to aggressively kick his ass in training the next day (Erica's words not his). He can't sleep one night so Derek offers him his bed and even though he sleeps alone it's the best night's sleep he's had in a long time as he's wrapped in Derek's scent. The next morning Derek is ripping off all the bedding with a curl in his nose like it stinks, like Isaac's smell stinks. He washes his clothes, saying it's no big deal even though Isaac can tell he's taken the extra time to fold each item just so. A few days later there's a dresser by the wall near the couch he sleeps on and a gruff command of him to get his stuff out of Derek's room.

Isaac feels like a yo-yo, being pulled in and pushed away by Derek over and over again.

He thinks that maybe he's reading into things more than need be. He and Derek have always had a more special relationship than the other Betas, having been just the two of them for a while when Erica and Boyd had been kidnapped. They had formed a bond, became a pack of two for a while. He guesses that maybe the 'special treatment' he shows Isaac is perhaps not romantic at all but perhaps gestures of kindness to his first and truest Beta. Isaac thinks that if he can't have Derek he can live with that at least.

When he comes home from school that day he plans to do as he is told and move his things out of Derek's room into the dresser. He had given it a few days, playing it off like he was too busy, in order to give Derek sometime to reconsider. He doesn't.

After coming in and throwing his backpack in the general direction of his couch to do homework on later Isaac spots Derek at his desk looking at a book in the falling sunlight. It's surreal looking, even though he's seen it several times, and makes his stomach do flip-flops. He's about to ask Derek what he's reading since he seems obviously engrossed but then his sharp eyes take notice of the spine and faded markings on the corner. "That's mine!"

Derek pulls his gaze up from the sketch book, obviously not expecting such an outburst but calmly says, "I know. It fell off the shelf in the closet when I was moving stuff."

"Don't look at it!" Isaac shouts and is over to Derek in a flash with his long legs, ripping the book from his hands. Isaac will later think that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to shout at and take things out of his Alpha's hands but the very human need to keep his book private for once out reigned his wolf.

"Why? I think they're really good."

"I don't-you…you what?" Isaac sputters, book clutched to his chest and looking at Derek like he has two heads. The other werewolf seems to want to chuckle but knows now is not the time.

"I think they're really good. You shouldn't be ashamed of them." Derek repeats, leaning back into his chair with a tentative eye on his Beta.

"I'm not ashamed!"

"Then why are you hiding them?"

Isaac straightens a little before he hunches his shoulders again. "Because…because I didn't want you to think I was a wuss for drawing and liking art."

Derek's brow furrows. "Why would I think that?" Isaac looks at him with a drawn expression and Derek seems to instantly get it. He seems to see the fights with his father, the screaming about how he was too old to draw pictures and art was for girls, how he smashed all the special pencils he had gotten with weeks of saved allowance, the way the heavy paper of his old sketch pad had disintegrated in a slow burn in the fire place, that the worn edges and frayed corners of the book are from Isaac having to hide it just to keep him from finding it. "I'm not him Isaac."

The blonde teen looks up at Derek's words, stone faced yet still seeking understanding. "I know." Isaac tells him. He knows Derek isn't like his father. He's never scared of Derek, never feels trapped with him, never worries what will happen if he questions or messes up or isn't' perfect anymore. He may be rough and confusing and stubborn as hell but he was Isaac's savior. And Isaac loved him for so many other reasons than that. "I just don't want you to look at them, that's all. They're private."

The Alpha nods once, seeming to accept his answer and stands from his chair. "You don't have to hide things from me Isaac, or anyone else for that matter. You're a good person, a strong kid. Besides, you're a werewolf now. You bow your head to no one. Understand."

Isaac looks into Derek's eyes and Derek looks back and Isaac sees something in them. Behind the bravado, and the protectiveness, and the sheer authority of an Alpha, there's something there that lets Isaac know that this all isn't just because he's Derek's Beta. It's because of him.

Derek must notice that he's staring too long or that his mask is slipping because he jerks his eyes away suddenly. "If we're done here you can start moving your junk out of my room. I'm tired of it cluttering up the place." He grumbles and stalks off in the opposite direction without another word.

Isaac stands there for a minute and smiles. He goes over to the dresser and prepares to tuck the sketch book away in one of the drawers to be buried by clothes. He decides against it though, and leaves it on top as he goes to get his things. Derek may want to look at it again.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. Virtual salt water taffy and confetti sprinkles to all those that review._


	15. Kissing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Derek never realized how empty the loft is until he's alone. It's cavernous almost, especially with the echoing sound of water still dripping off everything.

"Derek?"

He doesn't answer when Isaac calls his name. He had known it was him before he even said anything, before he even opened the door.

Stiles and Scott are too loud; Stiles with his clumsy human gait and Scott just embarrassingly loud for a werewolf. Erica's steps are daintier. Cora and Boyd walk with purpose. Peter he'd never hear coming. So that just leaves Isaac.

Still he's surprised he's back. He hadn't expected him to come back after he returned the teacher to wherever she was going. She had looked so scared. He almost felt sorry for her. First being trapped in a basement with him, Cora, and Boyd, and now this? She couldn't catch a break.

He's not sure if he wants to see Isaac now, he'd rather be alone with his failure to literally lick his wounds in peace, but doesn't move when he hears him coming up the stairs. "Derek are you-"I'm fine." He grumbles when Isaac is in the doorway, tired mentally and physically from the fight, and thinks that will be the end of it.

But it never is with Isaac. Despite what people think about him he is very caring and compassionate towards others, almost as much as McCall. So it doesn't surprise him when he hears the shuffle of feet across the room that stop just outside of his vision trained at the floor.

"It's not your fault," he tells him, empathetic, and Derek closes his eyes. "Kali, Ethan and Aiden, they made you-"I know." Derek cuts in again. But that still doesn't make it any less worse.

Boyd is gone.

Erica and Stiles had taken him to Denton's to get patched up. He was worse for wear, but with time and a little supernatural healing he should be fine. But if he hadn't focused, trained his claws to miss on purpose and retract just enough not to puncture anything vital when the twins pushed them in, it would be a different story. Deucalion would have gotten his way.

"He's hurt, because of me."

"Because of them," Isaac corrects with a serious look in his eye, now by his side, like always, kneeling down next to Derek's knees like a knight waiting for his lord's next command. "And we'll make them pay. If those twins are stupid enough to come back to school I'll kill them myself and then-"No!"

Isaac seems startled by Derek's outburst and flinches the hand on his shoulder away. Figures he would think that that was what upset him.

"Don't…don't go near them." Derek says, looking at the Beta in earnest. "We almost lost Boyd and Erica twice because of them. I can't lose you."

He doesn't mean for the words to sound so raw and open but he's too tired for pretenses. He can play it off like he's worried about all his Betas, that he's more worried and protective of Isaac because he is his first of the pack, that it's because Isaac needs him more than the others who have families to go to, but he knows it's not true. He's told himself these lies to himself so many times that he can't even pretend to believe them anymore. He doesn't need Isaac as an Alpha. He needs Isaac as Derek.

"Your shoulder," the small cracked sound of Isaac's voice breaks Derek's gaze away from his face and follows the other's eye trained on his dislocated shoulder.

"Leave it," he grumbles while looking back down. The pain is helping him focus.

"Don't be stubborn. If it's not lined up it won't heal." Isaac berates, sounding like he's the more experienced werewolf. Derek would have laughed if he had it in him.

"Maybe I don't want it to heal."

"What good will that do anyone?" Derek shifts his gaze back to Isaac's blue ones and feels more than sees the boy shift from his knees to beside him. The touch of his hands, warm and almost scalding to his cool skin, on his injured limb is both a welcome weight and heavy curse. "On three, ready?" Isaac asks and Derek nods, "one." Derek roars before gritting his teeth as white hot pain courses through him. But it's quickly gone as the realigned shoulder heals instantly and takes the pain along with the injury. "See, good as new." Isaac says with a slight smile, and Derek wants to call him a little-shit or something for mocking his pain.

But when he looks up to say something to Isaac he realizes how close he is. Very close. Too close.

_'Too close, too close'_ His brain fires off like a warning and sends relays for him to back off because at his distance he can feel Isaac's shaky breath across his face, smell the lingering scent of mint from the gum he had earlier, see that his lips are kind of chapped which is probably why his tongue flicks out to wet them when Derek's eyes flicker down to them. _'Too close, too close, too close…not close enough.'_

It hardly takes any movement at all for that last space between them to be gone. They're already so close. It just takes Derek a lift of his chin for it to be gone. He was right. Isaac's lips are chapped. Wetting them didn't help much, if at all.

It's not a kiss for the record books, nor for a romance novel. In fact, it's more just a press of his lips against Isaac's. If it wasn't for the pursing it could hardly be called a kiss at all, just two sets of lips touching. But it feels good. It feels very good. His newly healed arm reaches up to lace his fingers into Isaac's curly hair so he can pull him all that much closer and deepen the kiss. He probably has no idea what he's doing. This is probably his first kiss.

The thought sends Derek reeling back into himself and the hand that had originally been intended to pull Isaac closer is pushing him away.

"Derek….?" Isaac mumbles in a sigh before Derek bolts from the corner of the bed and out of the room. "Derek!"

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. No one was diggin' the virtual taffy, so just confetti sprinkles to all those that review this time._


	16. Arguing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_A/N: So I made a super huge mistake and posted the wrong doc. THIS is the correct chapter 16, please enjoy.  
_**

* * *

"Derek! Derek I'm sorry!" Isaac shouts as he races down the spiral staircase after Derek.

But Derek doesn't stop. He still tries to get away, even with his injuries. He can't believe he did that. He can't believe he did that now. After everything that happened today!

He took advantage of Isaac's good nature, his naivety on how things in a pack worked, the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. And look what he had done. Stolen the boy's first kiss because he was selfish, and lonely, and wanted things he shouldn't want from his Beta. And if that moment of clarity hadn't come at the last second he would have taken more than just his first kiss. How could he do that?!

Isaac trusted him for God sakes! How was he any different from Kate if he used that for his own needs?!

"Just let it go Isaac. It was a mistake."

"A mistake….?"

The weak, almost pathetic sound of Isaac's voice stops Derek in his tracks and he looks back at the boy (who for once actually looks like a boy) that seems positively heartbroken.

"Yes, a mistake." Derek affirms, looking down because he's a coward and can't look the other in the eye when he says it. "Now can we please just drop this? It won't happen again." Of that he's sure. He won't make this mistake of hurting Isaac twice. He's too precious to him.

"Derek wait!"

He's not sure how or when Isaac got close enough to grab his arm but he does. Derek doesn't shake him off but tells him once again, "Isaac, let it go."

"No! It wasn't a mistake!"

"Isaac…." Derek pleads but when he looks up into Isaac's eyes he sees such conviction there that Derek finds it hard to hold his gaze.

But it's Isaac who drops the gaze and his voice sounds small when he confesses, "Derek I….I have feelings for you."

He uses the word 'feelings' but Derek hears what he really means. He loves him. He loves Derek. He loves this broken, moody, temperamental, never-meant-to-be-an-Alpha, screw up, and Derek feels guilty for how much he's blinded him.

"No you don't Isaac. Now can we please just drop this?" The gruff words leave Derek's throat and now he does shake Isaac's hand off.

"Don't brush me off like that Derek!" Isaac shouts angrily. "Who are you to tell me how I feel?!"

"Because you're just a stupid kid!" The boy flinches back at Derek's return shout, eyes flashing bright gold for a second at the sound. "I'm your Alpha Isaac. You don't understand the difference between hero worship and love. You're just confused! You don't know what you feel!"

"Is that what you really think?" Isaac spits and Derek looks back up at him, beautiful face twisted ugly with anger. "You think that I've been here all this time because you're my Alpha? Yeah, I was here in the beginning because you were my Alpha and I needed to learn. I stayed because I have feelings for you. You think I don't know the difference between that kind of love and this?!"

"Isaac…"

Derek trails off because he doesn't know what else to say, other than his name. Isaac is just confused. He has to be.

But when he looks up he sees that not only has he broken the boy's heart but he's also insulted him to the point that angry tears are tracking down his cheeks. He must not notice because he spits venom at Derek again, "I'm not a stupid kid Derek! I may be younger than you but don't use that as an excuse to hide the fact that you're scared and I'm not!"

His shoulder collides with Derek's, his injured shoulder that Isaac had just fixed, when he pushes past Derek and is out the door before either can say anything else.

And Derek just stands there, listening to the echo of the slammed metal door and water droplets falling off the walls.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. No one was diggin' the virtual taffy, so just confetti sprinkles to all those that review this time._


	17. Making up Afterwards

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**__****_A/N:  GO BACK TO CHAPTER 16! 16 IS THE NEW CHAPTER! So I made a super huge mistake and posted the wrong doc. THIS is the correct chapter 17, please enjoy._**

* * *

Isaac doesn't go to school that next day. Or the day after. And the day after that is Saturday, so he stays in bed again.

He wonders if anyone from the school called about him, but he doubts it. He turned 18 that past September* and with all the disappearance/reappearance of teens in the student body they probably wouldn't bother to check on the orphaned 'troubled teen' who was of age to sign himself out if he wanted. No one was looking for him. He was sure of it.

After leaving Derek's that night Isaac wondered around for a while before he found his way to Scott's doorstep. Seeing Melissa's car gone he let himself in and asked if he could ask Scott for a favor. Werewolf or not, he didn't want to sleep outside.

Scott doesn't seem to mind. He seems more than happy to help Isaac out, which Isaac finds comforting. He had set Isaac up in the guest bedroom, gave him everything he needed, and told him he'd tell his mom that he just needed to stay there for a bit and he was sure she'd understand. Isaac agreed. Melissa was a good mother like that.

The house is warm and inviting, but Isaac doesn't like it here. Everything smells weird, the bed is too soft, the house sounds funny. He hates that he misses the loft, misses Derek. He pulls the collar of his shirt over his nose and smells, Derek scent still woven into the fabric, but fading, and he hates that too. He hates that he can't hate Derek.

Isaac tenses ridged as he realizes he's not alone. Apparently _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear'_ or in this instance think of him. "Isaac I know you know that I'm here."

"You shouldn't be here." Isaac mutters, not coming out from under the nest of covers he's burrowed himself in. If Derek thought he was a petulant child, he was going to _be_ a petulant child. Besides, he didn't want to see Derek anyway. "Scott and Melissa aren't here and this isn't your home."

"This isn't your home either." The words twist in Isaac's chest like a knife. Derek didn't need to remind him of that. He didn't need any reminder that he didn't have a home and he was once again lost at the waste side. He had thought his home was with Derek at the loft but, apparently, it was just a place to stay. He should have known better. "I want you to come back."

"Why?" Isaac hisses. Why would he want him to come back?

Did he think that he could convince Isaac that he didn't love him? That they could both pretend that nothing happened and neither of them felt anything for each other or from that kiss and everything was fine? Isaac couldn't do that. He had spent so long hiding the truth, lying about his father and his bruises and his scars, that after he got the bite he _refused_ to lie anymore. And….he can't stay with Derek anymore if he can't be with him. He thought he could, really thought he could. But now that he's had a taste he'll always long for another bite and that kind of temptation and longing would drive him insane.

Isaac hears Derek's boots thunk across the floor and knows that he's doing it on purpose to give Isaac warning of his approach; after all, he had gotten into the house and up the stairs without Isaac noticing. "Because I care about you," He says. And another dagger pierces Isaac's heart. "And I miss you," Now he was just being cruel. "And the only mistake I made was turning you away," Isaac's head pops out from under the covers and looks at Derek wide eyed as he kneels by the bed. "What I said….you have to understand. My position, my status as Alpha, I don't want to use that against you. Plus my age and the fact that you're living with me, I don't want to abuse that like Kat-" Derek looks down, and looks ready to bite through his tongue before continuing. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. Because I have feelings for you, or because I'm your Alpha, or otherwise."

"You have feelings for me?" Isaac asks in surprise, sitting up now and pulling out of his cocoon. Derek nods, not looking at him

"Yes. Which is why I was worried that maybe you had sensed that and were just reciprocating out of politeness."

"You think I kissed you to be polite?" The boy laughs a little in his chest but is silenced when Derek's frown accosts him.

"You slept on the floor for over a month because you thought it would be rude to ask for a bed. I don't want to hear it."

"I guess." Isaac agrees. He can at least see where Derek is coming from. "Can I come home now?" He asks, picking at a loose thread on the comforter to not meet the other's gaze in case he rejects him.

Fingers clasp over his, stilling his movement, and getting Isaac's attention to look at Derek who smiles. "You don't have to ask. You could have come home any time."

He then leans up and kisses Isaac on the mouth. Now Isaac wishes he had stopped sulking enough to properly brush his teeth that morning, but Derek doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. No one was diggin' the virtual taffy, so just confetti sprinkles to all those that review this time._

_*-Isaac's birthday is September 22nd_


	18. Making Out

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**__****_A/N: All fixed up. The chapters are right now.  
_**

* * *

The look Scott gives him when Isaac tells him he's leaving is adorable. He's obviously trying so hard to be intimidating and fierce, shouting hateful words and threats at Derek with his eyes, but to Derek he looks as fiercesome as a yapping puppy. He also looks constipated.

Despite his personal feelings on the situation, Scott makes no attempt to stop Isaac from leaving. He accepts that it's Isaac's decision, so maybe the kid isn't such a kid anymore, and tells Isaac to let him know if he needs anything; that last part an obvious slight at Derek.

But Derek doesn't care. Scott could be moody and have his little bitch-fit all he wanted. Isaac was coming back with him, that's all that mattered.

The drive back to the loft is silent. Neither of them says anything and Derek doesn't turn on the radio, so the only sound between them is the wind and other cars whizzing past. But Derek is content. He's content to just sit in the car with Isaac, feeling positively liberated now that he's come to terms with what's between them. Isaac had been right, he had been a coward. He was so scared of losing Isaac that he didn't even want to give him the chance. So for three days, he sat in the loft in pure torture; the ache in his chest and clawing, scraping, whining of his wolf driving him insane. He would have stayed like that too, until Cora stepped in and told him 'go get him'. That was all the prodding he needed.

After parking the car the pair walks up the few flights of stairs to the loft. Once through the door, and relocked tight, Derek pulls Isaac against him and kisses him for all he's worth.

The boy moans, obviously (pleasantly) surprised, and goes a little weak in the knees as he clings to Derek. He's not going anywhere though. Derek has a hold of him.

His tongue swipes at the seam on Isaac's lips and the Beta gladly opens for him. It's Derek's turn to moan as he pillages that which his Beta has given him, drunk on the taste of Isaac's mouth and already knowing he'll always crave more.

"You don't know…how long I've wanted to do that." The Alpha pants when he finally comes up for air.

"Probably…as long as I wanted you too," Isaac pants back. And Derek's mouth is on his again.

They kiss for what feels like hours, lips chapped and swollen to the point that not even werewolf healing can save them, but it still doesn't feel like enough. Once Isaac's mouth has been explored to the most thorough extent (Derek was nothing if not thorough) he trails down to the pale expanse of neck, kissing by his jaw line and nudging it over with his nose to gain entry. A whine escapes Isaac's throat, the sharp start of claws dig into Derek's shoulder, and Derek's wolf growls in reprise before he attacks.

A heavy thud echoes through the loft when Isaac's back connects with the floor and Derek pulls back from on top of him to see if he's ok.

He doesn't get far though, because the moment he pulls away Isaac's hand latches onto the back of his neck and pulls him back in. He kisses Derek like he's starving and Derek loves it. He loves that Isaac is so desperate for touch, desperate for him like Derek is for Isaac. But he has to make sure Isaac is ok, make sure he didn't hurt him when he all but tackled him. The devil on his left says Isaac's fine, he can take it. But the angel on his right tells him he shouldn't be selfish.

With great force of will, and even greater force to pin Isaac's hands down because _god_ the kid was desperate to keep a hold on him, he pulls back enough to look at him. He's pretty sure he should say something, like ask if he's ok like he planned, but the sight of Isaac flush faced, panting through kiss red lips, and eyes flickering between blue and gold makes it very hard to concentrate.

Isaac calms down for a minute, evens his breathing, and closes his eyes. And when he opens them they are solid gold looking up at him. His wolf is out, so that means he knows what it means and what he's doing when he bares his throat to Derek, all pale cream and racing blood in his veins.

Derek may groan or whine in the back of his throat when he sees it, engraves it to memory, before he attacks it.

His angel insists that he should talk to Isaac; they need to discuss things, establish boundaries and rules, instead of making out on the floor. And Derek will, he will talk to him. Just not right now.

* * *

_Thanks for all of you that kept with me while I was gettin' my shit straight. All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. :)_


	19. On a Date

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

They eventually talk after a particularly fantastic make-out session, in Isaac's opinion, to discuss their new relationship. Derek makes it clear that their relationship couldn't change that much in public. He explained that for the good of the pack he couldn't treat Isaac any different than the other Betas. He couldn't show favoritism, or let his feelings get in the way of leading the pack as a whole. Though he cared for Isaac, the pack had to come before them. Isaac understood. He didn't mind.

But there's no big blow up, no dramatic explosion of outrage when it's discovered that they are together. They gawk and make interesting 'oh..?' faces but that's the end of it, which Isaac is thankful for. He's not sure how he would handle that. But worse, he didn't know how Derek would.

The 'big news' is lost/forgotten with the final confrontation of the Alpha pack, Jennifer, and Scott's ascension to Alpha. It did seem rather trivial in the grand scheme of things.

After Deucalion leaves, the twins staying, and Kali is buried beside Ennis in the woods, things become almost too quiet for Beacon Hills and Isaac doesn't know how to respond to that. He's happy that is friends lives aren't in danger and something wasn't trying to kill them every few days, but after killer lizards, killer druids, and killer Alphas, it was kind of…boring to essentially just be a normal teenager again.

But Isaac doesn't mind. He has his friends and his life that's his own now and he and Derek are dating. He and Derek are dating…..

Stiles tells him, in a moment of exceptional snark, that they aren't actually dating if they don't go out on dates, but Isaac doesn't care about that. He doesn't care that they don't go out on dates, or hold hands in public, or snuggle on couches during pack meetings like Scott and Allison or Boyd and Erica. He liked that Derek was his alone, in private, where no one else could see. He liked to think that he had this special side of Derek that the others didn't get to see.

But…still….

Not to be a girl, but it would be nice to go out like a normal couple. Nothing too big or flashy but food and a movie would be nice….

Isaac wouldn't push though. He knew Derek wasn't outwardly affectionate, he had a reputation to keep, so he was fine with it.

"Why are we here Derek?" Isaac asks when the Camaro comes to a stop in the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant in town. He assumed that when Derek told him to grab his coat, that they were going out, that it was to train or that something else had come to town to be dealt with. The idea that they were going to get food never crossed his mind. There was food at the house; they only went out when there was no food in the house on the way to the store.

"What? Do you not like Mexican anymore?"

"No, I still love Mexican, but why are we here?" Isaac asks again, unbuckling his seat belt along with Derek.

"Because I'm taking you out….." The older man says, seeming to become as confused as Isaac with all his questions.

The curly haired teen stops for a minute, does an Occam's razor, and gapes. "Is this a date? Are we on like a date?"

Derek's confusion immediately leaves, and is replaced with his typical 'you're an idiot' look. "Don't ask stupid questions."

He then gets out of the car and Isaac follows, stumbling a little ungracefully on the way out.

As they walk to the front of the restaurant Isaac asks, "Did Stiles talk to you?" His hands buried deep in his jacket pockets and shoulders hunched.

Derek snorts through his nose; his hands tucked in his pockets with much more leisure. "Contrary to popular belief, I can come up with my own plans _without_ the help of Stiles."

Isaac chuckles and looks up through his bangs at Derek, which is odd considering his height advantage. The Alpha then stops, just shy of the threshold of the restaurant, and pushes his bangs out of his face. "You need to stop that. All that slouching and hunching your shoulders is bad for your back." He then opens the door and ushers Isaac in with a tilt of his head, and Isaac smiles standing a little straighter as he goes inside.

* * *

_ All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. I appreciate all feedback. :)_


	20. Holiday

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_A/N: I wanted to do Christmas (because I love it!) but everyone does Christmas. So I wanted to try something different. :)  
_**

* * *

**Holiday**

Near the end of November the weather starts to get colder, the days get shorter, stores start putting up Christmas decorations with total disregard that it's still November, and Thanksgiving comes.

Derek would have completely forgotten about it if it hadn't been for Isaac, who reminds him on a Tuesday when he refuses to get out of bed to go to school for a half day that was going to be quote: 'just stupid because no one cared because everyone wanted to get the hell out of there'. He thought to argue (you know, be the responsible adult and all) but with Isaac curled up beside him like that with moody, sleepy eyes and mussed curls he just went back to sleep.

On Thursday, Erica and Boyd are at their respective homes in town. Stiles and his father go to visit relatives like Scott and Melissa do. Allison and her father have been invited to the Martin's on Lydia's insistence; she knew that the holidays would be rough for her friend now that her mother was gone.

Invitations are extended to them. But they refuse. Derek assumes that Isaac says no for the same reason he does, which is he doesn't want to intrude on their 'family time'.

Before, the idea of family and pack being separate terms would have been absurd to him. Family _meant _pack. That was how he had been raised. That was how he was taught. But he had come to accept that the Beta's weren't born, they were made. They had other families outside of the pack, but that didn't make their bond any less strong. They were a family too. Not seeing each other today didn't change that.

So, to be ironic, they make turkey sandwiches with deli container potato salad and chips and watch movies that they own and have seen a hundred times on the sofa.

Cora announces that she's going to run after she's done (along with a snide comment of them being lazy and fat for gorging on store bought pumpkin pie instead of training with her) leaving Isaac and Derek alone to finish the movie.

"I'm thankful I'm going to graduate this year." Derek perks up, stops chewing at his mouthful of pie, and arches a brow at Isaac curiously. "When my family used to have Thanksgiving, we'd go around the table and say what we were thankful for that year. It was a tradition."

"Was?"

"Yeah…" Isaac trails off, picking at his crust because he doesn't eat it (which Derek thinks is weird because the crust was the best part!). "We kind of stopped doing Thanksgiving and holidays when it was just my dad and me." The curve of crust breaks in half under Isaac's poking.

Derek looks at the side of his face, thinking about the parallel of their lives in that respect. When it was just Laura and him, Derek hadn't seen the point in celebrating…well, anything. Laura had tried though. She tried to celebrate every Christmas, Birthday, Easter holiday. But Derek refused to participate. The guilt in his soul that it was _his_ fault that they had to celebrate alone in a small apartment with just the two of them, instead of in their big house surrounded by family, left him bleak and distant even more so around holidays. He regretted that now. He regretted that he had never given in to Laura's holiday cheer, which eventually died out when she had to carry on alone, not thinking that maybe it was what _she_ needed to move on until it was too late.

"I'm thankful that we aren't living in the train depot anymore."

Isaac looks up, apparently surprised Derek said anything, but smiles. "Yeah, I'm thankful for that too." He laughs a little and looks back towards his plate. "I'm thankful the Alpha pack is gone."

"I'm thankful that none of you got hurt. Well…really hurt."

"I'm thankful that everything has calmed down."

"I'm thankful that Cora is alive."

"I'm thankful that I don't have to live with my dad anymore."

"I'm thankful to have a pack again."

"I'm thankful for you."

Derek looks up and into Isaac's eyes. He smiles a little when he looks at Derek, not ashamed or embarrassed that he said it but just…happy.

Derek scoffs through his nose and smiles a crooked smile back. "I'm thankful for you too."

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. No one was diggin' the virtual taffy, so just confetti sprinkles to all those that review this time._


	21. Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_A/N: I wanted to wait to post this, but screw it._**

* * *

The months pass, fly by really, and soon it's March before Derek knows it.

It's getting a little hectic now with not only school and part-time work at the clinic for Denton but lacrosse that he doesn't see Isaac as much as he would like. And when he does Isaac looks dead tired; shuffling in from practice, games, work, or school like a zombie. He tells him that he shouldn't push himself so hard, tells him he should think about conserving his energy for possible threats and training instead of wasting it on frivolous things like sports and volunteering. That doesn't go over well. Isaac snaps at him that they weren't 'frivolous' they were things he enjoyed and he could take care of himself, Derek didn't have to worry about him. But he did. Derek did worry about him. It took a full day of moody silent treatment from the younger man to get Derek to apologize, and when he does Isaac agrees that maybe he _was_ doing too much. Denton lets him cut back to an 'as need' basis and he agrees to spend alternating Saturdays either completely resting or training to Derek's satisfaction. The Alpha agrees, but gives a strict warning of 'if you're too tired to hold your own in a fight and die, I won't feel sorry for you.' They both know it's all bluster. But Isaac doesn't know that if he died Derek would be devastated.

Today was one of those 'off' Saturdays and they decide to celebrate the day off by sleeping in. Derek doesn't sleep in often, preferring to train or run or do something, but he's becoming accustomed to it thanks to Isaac. The boy likes to sleep in. And Derek can admit it's not so bad, when he has the time.

His listless sleep is disturbed when the blank empty space behind his eyes suddenly becomes a vivid display of heat and friction and tight wetness. His mind plays images of Isaac wrapped around him and his sheets, his moan when he rocks against him, that perfect happy coy smile on his lips before they wrap around him. Derek moans. It feels so real.

He moves his hips, trying to get more of that imaginary friction, but is stopped when he hears a gag and large hands rest on his hips to keep him still. Green eyes fly open then and he realizes that the heat and the friction and the wetness aren't imaginary at all.

"Fuck…" Derek chokes, seeing a mess of curls nestled against his pelvis before his head falls back against the pillow. God _damn _Isaac was good at this.

His hand comes down to lace in the mop of hair and they moan in unison; Isaac moaning from the feel of Derek's hand in his hair and the slight tug, Derek from the vibrations the moaning put into his cock. God he's so hard now. He can smell that Isaac is too, turned on from sucking him off and _that_ turns Derek on. He wants so bad to pull Isaac up by his hair, kiss him hard, flip them over, and make Isaac his over and over again. But he won't.

Despite dating for about 6 months, they still hadn't had _actual_ sex yet, much to both their misfortune. Even though Isaac was 18 and willing (more than willing) Derek still felt uncomfortable about sleeping with a high school student. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Isaac, though miffed and pulled the 'lots of other high school students have sex' with no success, accepted Derek's decision. He didn't leave Isaac wanting for much more though. He was still a guy, a _werewolf_ guy at that, and despite people thinking he was frigid he did have a pretty high strung libido. He just preferred to be high strung with one person, not hump everything in sight.

Apparently Isaac was similar. He had been surprised to find out how insatiable the Beta could be; having thought he'd need to convince him that everything would be ok or take the next step, but it had been Derek who had to tell Isaac to stop on more than one occasion. It was the face, Derek thought. Isaac's handsome, almost cherub face hid the beast within.

A loud gasp catching the tail end of a curse comes out of the Alpha's mouth when Isaac takes him all the way in and down his throat. He's not going to last long, the surprise blow job catching him and his usual stamina off guard, and soon he's all but biting through his bottom lip when he cums; his cock twitching when he feels Isaac swallow around him.

Derek flops against the bed panting when his back unbows and tiredly reopens his eyes to look curiously up at Isaac when he crawls on top of him.

"Happy Birthday."

Oh yeah….it was the 15th wasn't it.

* * *

_*- I don't know when Derek's birthday actually is but international betrayal day (March 15th) seemed fitting_

_All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. I appreciate all feedback. :)_


	22. Giving the other a gift

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Isaac's bare feet pad across the loft, still damp from his shower, as he goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He sees Derek already there, standing at the kitchen island, sipping a cup of coffee out of his green mug. A smile crawls on his lips when he sees his blue mug across from him, thinks about making some sort of snark like 'What? Did you want birthday breakfast too?' but frowns when he sees a plain envelope beside it.

"What's this?"

"Something for you," Derek says, still very focused on his coffee.

"Isn't it your birthday?" Isaac jokes but Derek rolls his eyes.

"Just open it."

The Beta decides not to 'poke the bear' anymore and does as he's told. The envelope isn't actually sealed, so Isaac just has to lift the flap to pull out the letter. "W-What is this?" He asks, looking up at Derek after scanning the black printed font on the heavy paper over and over again.

"Your acceptance letter to college," Derek tells him, sipping his coffee again. Calm, as always.

"But I didn't apply."

"I did for you." Isaac stands a little straighter, confused. It must be written over his face because Derek sits down his cup, palms resting against the counter, and explains. "Your grades are good. You might be able to get a scholarship even if you don't get one for lacrosse. But even if you don't the tuition isn't that steep. You wouldn't have to take out any loans if you use your trust. I applied for you as an art major, because of your drawings. I scanned some samples out of your book and they must have liked them. But if you want to study something else you can. They have a good art program but I'm sure they-"You want me to leave?"

Derek stops and looks up from the counter with wide eyes. "What? No why-"The campus for this school is over three hours away. I can't commute. I'd have to move!"

"Isaac-"And who even said I wanted to go here! I've never seen the campus, looked at the curriculum, anything!" Isaac can feel the edge of a panic attack coming. He hasn't had one in a long time, since the motel, but he'll always know what it feels like when one is coming.

"You don't have to go there. You can go somewhere else. You're a smart kid. You'll get in."

"I don't want to go anywhere else! I don't want to go anywhere!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Isaac thinks that's funny. There had been a time when he wanted nothing more than to get away from this place, from this town. Go far, far away where no one could find him. But he never thought he would.

Now, that he _doesn't_ want to leave, he's getting pushed out. He'd laugh at the irony if he wasn't so close to a panic.

Derek squares a serious look at him and says "Isaac, you can't expect to have a future without a college education. You need to go to school."

"You didn't!"

"I did." Derek tells him sullenly and looks back in his eyes. "I dropped out before I could finish, because of Laura, because I had to come back here."

Isaac gulps and looks back down at the paper. "Why do you want me to leave?"

There's a heavy sigh from the Alpha before he speaks again. "I don't want you to leave. But this is important. You need to not only gain this new knowledge but also expand your horizons. The change will be good for you."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Well…actually I was thinking about that too." Derek rubs the back of his neck, looks up at Isaac through his lashes before looking back down at the counter. "It's been quiet around here. Peter says that he's heard from some chatter amongst other packs about how we drove the Alpha Pack off. If they know we can do that then there shouldn't be any werewolf threats anytime soon. And if there is it isn't that far. Cora and Peter would be here to let me know if anything happens, can handle most small threats while most of the pack is away." He looks back up at Isaac again; his face serious but eyes saying that he's obviously scared. "I think the change would do us both good."

Isaac is surprised that the paper of his acceptance letter doesn't rip under his white knuckle grip.

Derek wanted to come with him? He wasn't kicking him out, pushing him away?

He could go to college, and study art like he always wanted, and leave this place where so many ghost still tried to haunt both him and Derek, and _Derek _was going to come with him?

This has to be a dream. And if it is he doesn't want to wake up.

"Yeah, I think the change would do us both good too."

Later, he folds the letter back up and puts it between the pages of his sketch book for safe keeping. For now, Isaac and Derek sip there coffees and Isaac makes them breakfast.

* * *

_Thanks to all those that followed, faved, and reviewed last time. No one was diggin' the virtual taffy, so just confetti sprinkles to all those that review this time._


	23. In formal wear

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**_A/N: I wanted to wait to post this, but screw it._**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go."

Derek chuckles He glancing up from his book to look at his open doorway as Isaac whines from the bathroom down the hall, "You already said yes. There's nothing you can do about it." He says while turning the page.

"She caught me off guard! What was I supposed to say?!" The teen snaps back, muttering under his breath about his tie.

Derek chuckles again and answers rhetorically, "No thank you and move on?"

"I couldn't do that."

Derek looks back up from his book again and smiles softly. Of course Isaac wouldn't say no. He didn't like to intentionally hurt anyone or their feelings. Though he tried to hide it he was a pretty sweet kid.

"Maybe it will be fun." Derek offers in uncharacteristic optimism, uncrossing and recrossing his legs at the ankle as he continues to sit on his bed. "Do a normal high school kid thing. Plus I hear it's one of those things that you regret not going to later in life if you don't go."

"Did you go to prom?"

"No."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not really."

"So why do I have to go?!" Isaac whines, and Derek can just see him tossing his head back in indignation with his arms raised.

"Do you _really_ want to break some starry eyed girl's heart?"

There's another chorus of begrudging mummers from the bathroom before Derek hears the door open and Isaac steps out.

When the younger man gets to the doorway Derek sits a little straighten against the headboard and closes his book.

"What? I look weird don't I? I look stupid." Isaac asks, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his curls.

"No, no you look….good."

Navy was definitely Isaac's color. The dress shirt fit him nicely but the sleeves had been rolled up to look laid back but probably because they were too short for his long arms. His slack fit him good too. The black material shaping his lean legs deliciously, and Derek didn't know he had a kink for ties until now.

The Beta lifts his head a little with a sheepish smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He agrees, after swallowing the water that's collected in his mouth from practically salivating over the other, and stands up. He brushes imaginary dirt of Isaac's shoulder, lets his hand linger on his arm, before looking him in the eye. "Go, have fun, make sure the others don't go crazy or break anything. I'll see you when you come home." _Alone_ is spoken silently with Derek's eyes but he won't say it (or tell Isaac that he's jealous that the boy is sharing this special moment with some dumb girl).

"Ok," Isaac agrees and leans in to kiss Derek who reciprocates readily. "I'll be home late." _But I'll be home_ Derek hears and smiles as Isaac heads for the door.

* * *

_All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. I appreciate all feedback. :)_


	24. Dancing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

* * *

Much like Cinderella, at the stroke of midnight Isaac returns home.

His date doesn't seem to mind (or at least too much). He had explained that he was already in a relationship with someone, but that they couldn't come with him to prom (he chose to omit the part about the someone being an older man that he was living with. Only another month and a half and he would be out of this hell hole they called high school and he didn't need any more trouble). She had been understanding, smiled and said it was ok and that they could just go as friends. But Isaac could tell by her heart beat that she had hoped for something more, something he couldn't give her. He had felt bad, but at least he could give her a date so she wouldn't be _completely_ crushed. And, if he had not been with Derek, he might have been able to give her more. She was pretty and smart and kind, but he only had eyes (and heart) for his Alpha.

The dance had been nice. It was a traditional, cliché sort of prom theme that most shows on TV portrayed but nice. But it's loud and colorful and there are too many smells that wreak havoc on Isaac's senses. If this dance had been a few months ago he would have lost it, but he kept control. And thankfully, the pack is there; their presences soothing in the controlled chaos. Boyd and Erica find him first, greeting his date but mostly talking to him. He found Scott and Allison next, the boy looking even more smitten than usual with his pretty brown eyed girlfriend. Ethan and Aiden are with Danny and Lydia. He doesn't go to see them but they nod in acknowledgement of each other from across the gym. Stiles is near the back with Cora, which….Isaac is flabbergasted by because no one told _him_ Cora was going to be here and she gives him a sharp look and a low growl of, "Not a word Lahey" that only a wolf could hear. He smirked but gestured a zipping of his lips before his date dragged him off to their table.

They eat. They dance. They take some pictures for photographic evidence that they were all there. Then Isaac called it a night.

He heads straight back to the loft, his date said that she was going to go to an after party with some friends when Isaac offered to take her home, and tries to open the large door as quietly as possible; which isn't very quietly at all.

"Did you have a good time?"

Isaac's head immediately jerks up in alert after the door is closed because he heard Derek but can't see him. The Alpha must realize this and sits up from laying across the couch. "Yeah. Did you wait up for me?" Isaac tells him with a smirk as he heads over to him, jerking off his tie as he went.

"Psh, please," Derek argues eloquently and gets up from the couch. He doesn't say anything else when he approaches, moving Isaac's hands to take off the tie for him. Isaac had just been making a mess of it.

The younger man chuckles a little once it's free and looks back up into Derek's eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"You were only gone for a couple hours."

"Soo…."

"….Yes," Derek grumbles, like it physically pains his manhood to admit it, and Isaac smirks triumphantly before wrapping his arms around the other.

"I missed you too." The Beta tells his Alpha as he nuzzles his cheek into the other's neck. "I wish you could have come with me."

Derek scoffs, "Yeah…I bet the pack would have _loved_ that." He mocks but returns the gesture from his Beta and wraps his arms around the other's narrower waist.

Isaac chuckles. "I would have. Isn't that what matters?" Isaac can feel more than hear another grumble from Derek through his chest and into his where they're pressed together. "Besides, our less than blatant height difference would have made slow dancing a lot easier."

"You slow danced with her?"

The blonde can't be sure but he thinks he heard a bit of jealousy in the others voice, just a hint.

"Well, yeah, it was a dance." Isaac tells him, but tries to seep out the jealousy like he can with pain by wrapping his arms around Derek tighter. "And she forced me. They played that stupid Twilight song and she gushed about how it was her _favorite_."

"What song?" Derek asks in confusion and Isaac rolls his eyes.

"You know. The one they play on the radio. The one that goes _'__I have died everyday waiting for you__. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more'_"

Isaac isn't sure when they start swaying, or when he learned all the lyrics to this ridiculous song that he hates, but they are and Isaac is singing or trying to sing the song that Derek must know after all because he hums the tune back. When the song is over they keep swaying until they kiss. And keep swaying while they kiss until they are swaying for a completely different reason. It's the best dance Isaac has ever been to.

* * *

_All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. I appreciate all feedback. :)_

**_A/N: I'm getting married Saturday, so probably no new updates on anything til maaayyybbeee Wednesday._**


	25. First Time

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

**_These drabbles can be read chronologically or not. Dealer's choice. I'm writing them in a progression style but they all pretty much stand alone._**

**__****_A/N: My wedding was lovely. Thank you for all the warm wishes and congratulations!_**

* * *

They all graduate on a sunny Saturday afternoon in June. It's hot, like most California summer days, and rather uncomfortable sitting outside in red polyester under the beating heat of the sun, but they make it through. Isaac acts like he doesn't care about the ceremony at all, even debates not going, but the pack makes him under threat of violence and when his name is called to get his diploma he's glad he did. He had no family like the rest of the kids there, but his _real_ family is there in the crowd; the teens cheering him on in complete disregard for the seriousness of the situation.

When it's all over, he just wants to go home with Derek but has to go to Scott's instead. Melissa had insisted that they all have a graduation party to celebrate and when Melissa McCall insisted something you listened. Her son might be an Alpha, but Melissa was the boss.

Still it's nice, though it _was_ a little crowded with everyone there; pack and their families all crammed in the McCall back yard. But it's nice. Stiles comes up to him with Scott every now and then chanting, "We did it man! We frickin' did it!" And whether he means they graduated high school or made it out alive he's not sure, but nods his head in agreement.

He chit-chats with Erica and Allison over sodas but glances back past the brunette's shoulder to Derek, who locks eyes with him from across the yard and his conversation with the Sheriff (who has come to accept and respect the older young man a little for his effort to keep the people of the town safe where he could not) and smiles. Isaac's insides quake at that but tries so very hard to keep a straight face in front of the girls. But Erica must see or smell something because the side of her mouth quirks and she looks back over her shoulder at their Alpha.

"Special night Isaac?" She asks when Allison leaves, and Isaac frowns.

"Don't you and _Boyd_ have somewhere to be?" He snaps back but it back fires. Erica chuckles and leans in.

"We will be, later. But if you need some pointers now on how to make a man _happy_ I could give them to you."

"I don't need _pointers_." Isaac hissed with a deeper frown.

"No, he doesn't." The Betas come out of there little spat when their Alpha is suddenly next to them. Derek looks to both of them, but comes back to Erica when he says, "Stop picking on Isaac and go somewhere else."

The blonde rolls her eyes and mutters, "Bloody favorite…." But smiles just the faintest when she leaves as she is told; happy that her friend and 'moody Alpha' have each other.

Isaac smiles in reprise and watches her leave, until Derek's hand comes down on his shoulder. "You ok?"

He smiles fully at the darker male and nods. "Yeah, it's just Erica." She says and Derek relaxes, even smiles a little.

They all knew Erica was the 'bitchy' sister. She picked and teased and assaulted her fellow pack mates, but God help the idiot who did it besides her. It was her way. It was her bitchiness that let you know she loved you.

"Good," Derek grunts and lets go of Isaac's shoulder unnecessarily. It wasn't like everyone here didn't know they were together. He steps a little closer, speaking quite so that only they can hear when he asks, "Want to head home?"

Isaac blinks a few times but then nods quickly, too enthusiastically judging by Derek's chuckle. They thank Melissa for the party, who bemoans their leaving along with her son, but insist they have to go and that they (or rather Isaac) will see him tomorrow.

Derek speeds no more than usual back to the loft, but Isaac wishes he would. He wipes his sweaty palms on the smooth material of his pants, looking outside and trying to still his racing heartbeat. He doesn't want Derek to think he's scared. He's not. He wants this, wants Derek, in every way possible. But….it's his first time.

When they are safe and at home in the loft Isaac rubs the back of his head and says, "So…I'm officially not a high school student anymore." But then mentally curses, as if the situation couldn't be more awkward.

But it seems to amuse Derek, relax him, and he reaches for Isaac's hand which he readily gives and lets Derek lead them up to their room; he hasn't slept on the couch since he came home from Scott's that one day.

Once in the room, and pressed against the cool sheets, the pair kiss and begin to undress each other. Shaky hands, shaky breath, and it hasn't been this much of a chore to get each other naked since the first time, but they manage.

"Are you ok?" Derek asks, pulling back from Isaac's lips and towering over him from his forearms. Isaac nods, quick and sure. But Derek doesn't seem convinced. "If you don't want to-"

"I want to." Isaac interjects, getting Derek to look at him. "I want to so much I…but I-"

"Nervous?" The Beta looks down and bites his bottom lip. He doesn't want to be, he doesn't. He wants Derek, wants this. He can't think of anyone he wants to be with. But….

The Alpha cupped the side of Isaac's face and turned it up to him. "It's ok Isaac. It's normal to be nervous, even when you want to." His thumb grazes Isaac's outstanding cheekbones, looking at it in earnest when he says, "I am."

"You?"

At the surprised question and look on Isaac's face Derek looks away. "It's…been a while." He admits and, in the dark, Isaac thinks he might see him blush before it's gone and he looks back at Isaac. "And I want to make this perfect for you."

The teen's face softens and his body relaxes into the mattress before he pulls Derek toward him for a deep kiss. "It will be," Isaac breaths against his lips when they break apart, "Because it's you."

They make love for hours; reviling in every new sensation and touch, rediscovering old ones, and just being together. When they're finally finished, boneless and sated against the sheets, Derek tells him he loves him and Isaac says it back.

* * *

_I was going to make smut, but it didn't feel right. All reviews and feedback are welcome as always. I appreciate all feedback. :)_


End file.
